Constructive solid geometry (CSG) refers to graphics modeling in which surfaces are combined using Boolean operations to form a final object (referred to as the CSG object) that is to be rendered. In some examples, the surfaces used to construct the CSG object are implicit surfaces. An implicit surface is a surface defined by polynomial equations, rather than interconnections of polygons (e.g., triangles).